


Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow!

by aphenglandstan



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius have a brief misunderstanding, but Octavius is just planning something.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom! I fell into the fandom and wanted to write a fic of them, so I rewatched the first and second movies today.

I continued to work in the diorama home that was given to me. I wanted to make a surprise for Jedediah, and Larry had supplied me with everything that I needed. Some blankets, some chaps, some cut up flapjacks, and so on. To be honest, I didn’t know what much of it was, but Larry had let me use his phone to look at ‘cowboy culture,’ and I figured that Jedediah would like that kind of stuff- being a cowboy and all. I had spent a few days planning, and it was rather difficult because I didn’t get to see him, but at the same time, I was sure that it would be so fulfilling once I saw how happy it made him.

So I worked, and I worked, and I worked. I asked his cowboys what things he liked, then passed the message on to Larry, who- ever so graciously- bought me what I needed for him.

I had just put the finishing touches on everything- hanging fairy lights and adding a decoration to look like a tumbleweed- when Jedediah busted into my room.

One of my good soldiers gave me an apologetic glance over his shoulder.

“Listen here, Toga Boy! You’d better have a good explanation for- oh.” He went very quickly from angry to soft when he noticed his surroundings.

“I’m truly sorry if something happened, Jedediah, but I didn’t do it. I’ve been working on this.”

I was very glad that his men and my men had managed to hold him off until I was done- even if it was a very close call.

“Well,” he started, avoiding eye contact and letting his hair fall into his face, “that’s the problem.”

“Hm?” I asked, wrinkling my brows.

“I’ve been missin’ you somethin’ fierce,” he said, finally glancing up to meet my eyes.

“Oh.” It was my turn to be embarrassed, certain my face was quite red. I wiped my hands on my sides.

“Erm, well, yeah. That’s about it.” He seemed to mirror my awkward movements as he spoke.

“I’m sorry, then, Jedediah. I didn’t mean to pull away from you. I can’t imagine how that seemed from the outside, but it must not have been good.”

“Well, I dunno. To be honest, it kinda hurt my feelings. I thought I’d done something wrong, or that I was annoying you.” He pulled his hat down lower on his head.

“No, no. Hush, my friend. I was planning a surprise.” I kissed his cheek. “I am always and forever committed to you.”

He buried his face in his hands, and I could notice the red blush on his ears. “Octagon.”

“Jedediah,” I answered, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

I rested his head on my shoulder, and ran my fingers under his hat and through his hair.

“Octavius,” he muttered into the muffler of my cape.

“Let’s not waste time in embarrassment over misunderstandings. We should just enjoy what I’ve spent all this time setting up.” I pulled him over to the couch I’d had put in my room.

“Alright, alright,” he said, wrapping an arm around me.

And I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling ever so comfortable now that we were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment if you liked!!! They help motivate me to write more!!! :)!


End file.
